Meziiz Journal
by max7238
Summary: Meziiz write journal. Meziiz use journal to remember life. For when Meziiz is old. Remember journey. Meziiz talk about Meziiz. (A transcription of an Argonian's journal as he travels the Empire, learns the language and culture, and eventually tells his own story)
1. Introduction

The following is a transcribed journal of a certain traveler. For the sake of the reader, this is an introduction to clarify several aspects of the project.

The main character will introduce himself and his media in the third chapter. The second chapter is set aside to answer reviews.

This journal is set before and during the Oblivion Crisis in the Elder Scrolls series. The chapters will most likely be short. Because of the character, errors will be prominent. In fact, I have done work to give myself rules to follow to fit the character. If you see spelling errors, odd grammar and grammar errors, or anything else that seems horribly out of place beyond this chapter, it is intentional (most likely). On the review answer chapter, immediately following this chapter, I will write as I speak. From the third chapter onward, the writing will be in the style of the character and his journal.

If you're looking for a story that will pick up quickly, thrill you, and leave you raving... This is not that story. If you're looking for a story that will make you think, force you to imagine what must have happened, and maybe even have you checking a wiki, you're in the right place. I hope you enjoy what you read, and thank you for your time.


	2. Reviewer Answer

Reviewer Answer (Intro version, empty)


	3. Day 1

Day 1

This is Meziiz journal. Meziiz use journal to remember life. For when Meziiz is old. Remember journey. Meziiz talk about Meziiz.

Meziiz born in Black Marsh. Tribe choose Meziiz to work metal. Teach Meziiz to make jewelry. Teach Meziiz to make weapon. Tool. Also teach Meziiz to take apart. Meziiz teach brother to do these thing. Learn from trader to read. Trader ask Meziiz for weapon. Ask for ring. Trade many metal thing for write and read. Meziiz also buy journal thing. Keep journal thing in safe pocket. Many thing for write on journey. Meziiz leave tribe. See Empire. Come home. Teach tribe of Empire. Meziiz leave today. Leave in morning. Sun almost down. Meziiz soon sleep. No light to write.

Meziiz talk about Meziiz thing. Meziiz bring much cloth. Carry many thing. Meziiz bring hammer. Bring metal. Bring ring and tool. Show new people these thing. Trade for food. For learn. Meziiz not use weapon. Fight with claw. Fight with hand. Meziiz good fight with hand.

For person who find journal now. Meziiz travel Empire. Write what Meziiz see. What Meziiz learn. Meziiz start young. Adult. Have few brother or sister. Meziiz easy to see. Two scar on right eye. Four scar on left cheek. Many scar on shoulder. Many scar on chest. Brother lost mind. Attack family. Meziiz stop brother. All tribe know Meziiz. Meet Meziiz easy. Find tribe north Archon.  
Sun now set. No light for write. Meziiz write more when light.


	4. Day 2

Day 2

Meziiz walk far today. Travel with journal hard. No swim. No mud. Keep pocket safe. Meziiz have no map. Only know north. Meziiz walk far north. Find Thorn. From Thorn find sun set place. Follow set sun for west. See Empire.

Meziiz meet no traveler. Travel Black Marsh hard.

Meziiz bad write. Syrodlic hard write. Hard speak. Jel easy. Meziiz have no book. No learn. Meziiz learn in Empire. Better write. Meziiz write more when find Thorn.


	5. Day 5

Day 5

Meziiz find Thorn. Find west. Leave today. Meziiz think miss Jel. Use in Thorn easy. Syrodlic hard use. Few understand. While travel Meziiz think much. Empire people maybe attack Meziiz. Maybe hate Meziiz. Have to fight much. Meziiz find metal in trash. Sharp metal. Use for weapon.

Meziiz to noisy when walk. Use more cloth. Stop metal noise. Far north in Black Marsh not good for noise. Argonian still hunted. Meziiz know no magic. Maybe learn stop magic magic in Empire. Find teacher. Stop journey. Stop magic magic make Meziiz safer.


	6. Day 7

Three. Magic one. Weapon two. Bad travel. No hide.

Day 7

Meziiz hide from Dunmer. No use weapon. Dunmer not find Meziiz. Cloth stop metal sound. No shoe made hide easy. Meziiz hide under root. Dumner not hide. Much talk. Much noise. Hide easy. Dunmer leave. Meziiz still wait. Sun set. Meziiz leave. Travel more west. South of Stormhold now. Near south. Meziiz not know. Only know west. Travel get easy. Less mud. Less water. Meziiz write more when find Syrodl.


	7. Day 10

Day 10

I meet traveler. Cyrodiilic bad traveler say. Teach me useful thing. Use I traveler say. Traveler tell me cities far. South for Layawin. North for Chaydinhall. Layawin closer. I travel for Layawin. Traveler say find big river. Cross river for road to Layawin. Argonian often go to Layawin say traveler. Nice traveler. I write more when find Layawin.


End file.
